


Sarcasm, Strength, and Spirit

by skvllbvnny



Category: Total Drama
Genre: After Total Drama, Best Friends, Drugs, Homesickness, Other, Roommates, Team Escope, Team as Family, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: Moving to Boston and abandoning your old life would be hard for anybody, but with the help of your best friends, you can accomplish anything.Each chapter is a new story, all of them relating to the quirky best friends. There won't be any smut, but there will be drugs and possible drinking.Tags will be updated accordingly once more chapters are published.





	Sarcasm, Strength, and Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pals! I know, I'm doing yet another multi-chapter sporadic fanfiction. But I have been in such an Escope mood lately that I wanted to write a domestic AU about them. It's going to be like a sitcom with ongoing stories and plotlines. I wanted them to be in Boston because I have tons of knowledge of the area (I live here, lmao) and I think it would be really great to see them living on their own and having fun here. Any story that doesn't fit will most likely be posted as its own one-shot, so check back for that. Feel free to give me cute prompts or ideas for me to write about and also check out my other fanfictions! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

"Dude, need any help?"

Noah put down the box of his room's belongings on the brand new couch. Eva walked in behind him, holding a few boxes. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Behind them, Noah and Eva's much more energetic friend was carrying up a few bags filled with little bits and bobs. The movers were there earlier to move their new furniture into their brand new apartment. All that was left was making it their own with their little belongings. Izzy was already grabbing her belongings and was already decorating. She was already putting out some of Noah's succulents on the window sills.

"How much is left?" Eva asked Izzy, who was now placing an empty picture frame onto the side table.

"A few more boxes. Nothing I can't carry," she said with optimism. Putting the bag down, she then ran back down to go get the remainder out of Eva's car.

It took them only a few days to pack up their belongings and leave Canada behind. It was a huge decision that took months of thinking over. But, after the last season of Total Drama, it was time for a change of scenery. 

Eva saw an ad for Boston in a newspaper. She was instantly captivated.

Bringing it up to her two closest friends was hard enough, but trying to convince them to drop everything and move to a completely different country was an obstacle. Izzy was perfectly fine with leaving her parents and brother behind. Eva had already been living on her own at that point. After her parents divorced, living with her mother became stressful and what she needed was a new life in a different place. Noah, on the other hand, had his issues about leaving behind his life up in Canada. Leaving behind eight brothers and sisters along with his parents was scary and Noah never thought he'd be leaving them a thousand plus miles away. But Eva and Izzy successfully convinced him. On June first, they packed their bags, said their goodbyes to their friends and family, and drove all the way down to Boston.

They bought a nice apartment in Boston just in time for summer that overlooked the bay. It was their first time living together and for Izzy and Noah, on their own. But they were adults now and they could handle it.

Eva was hooking up their television while Noah began to unpack what Izzy brought up in bags. He put photos of their families on the shelves neatly along with little mementos that they've acquired from travels. With every passing moment, he would be reminded that he wasn't in Canada anymore. 

"Alright," Eva said as she stood up and wiped the sweat off her hands, "TV is all hooked up. I'm gonna go hook up the coffee machine and make us something. What are you feeling?"

"Do we have any coconut up here?"

Eva shrugged. "I'll look," she replied before going to do her own thing in the kitchen. 

Noah reached into the bag and pulled out a family portrait of Izzy. Behind him, a door shut and the sound of bags hitting the floor could be heard. From the kitchen, Eva could be heart pressing buttons.

"Izzy, you look just like your mom."

"Duh," Izzy said, walking over with a box, "I am her daughter."

"You guys look so happy here."

"Yeah, that was before my dad cheated on my mom."

"Oh."

"Whatever, I'm in fucking Boston. Who cares!"

Izzy seemed much more excited to be here than Noah did. She could easily thrive in an environment like this. But all Noah knew was his parent's home with his family. There was no turning back now and Noah had to keep reminding himself that.

"Izzy, what do you want for coffee?" Eva called from the kitchen.

"Make that shit black."

"Should've known. Noah, come get your coffee."

Noah left Izzy in the living room while she hung up some pictures and went to grab his coffee. Eva looked proud of herself, sipping her coffee in her novelty 'Total Drama' mug she got from competing on the show. When she saw Noah walk in, she waved slowly to him.

"Eva, do you really think moving here was a great idea?"

Eva put down her coffee on the countertop behind her. "Don't tell me you're regretting it already."

Noah shook his head. "Nah, I'm just homesick."

Eva nodded slowly and took another sip. Noah grabbed his cup of coffee while Izzy walked in to retrieve hers. She smiled and turned to Eva.

"Good job setting up the coffee machine, Eva. I could never get that thing to work at home."

"I literally just plugged it in, Izzy. Wasn't that hard."

"Did you just leave it unplugged in your kitchen?" Noah asked. Izzy nodded and laughed. 

"My brother used it as a paperweight half the time. I miss that dude already."

The three sat down at the kitchen table together. It was already evening. The sounds of cars passing and horns honking filled the air outside. The warm, June air was comforting to the trio.

"So, Noah, I heard you're having a hard time coping with the move," Izzy said after chugging half of her coffee. Noah sighed.

"I just-I can't stop worrying if I'll be able to live here in a new place. I mean, we left everything we knew behind."

Eva put her hand on Noah's shoulder, startling him. She wasn't one to show this kind of affection. Rather, any kind of affection. "You're not alone, though, you have us to help you through this."

"Eva's one hundred percent right," Izzy added, "it might be hard to adjust right now but eventually, you'll be wondering why we didn't do this sooner."

Noah smiled gently towards his friends. He knew they were right. All it would take is a bit of housewarming and some time to get used to the newer

"Hey, we have that empty frame out in the living room. We should take a commemorative photo or something," Noah suggested. Eva and Izzy looked at each other and then to him. 

"Great idea," Izzy exclaimed. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket as she motioned the others to get in the shot. 

"Say cheese!"

Once the photo was taken, she ran to the living room. Minutes later, she returned with a printed copy of the same photo they took earlier. The three headed into the living room to watch her insert it into the frame. They looked so content like they knew what they were doing. Looking at it empowered Noah, giving him a reminder that things will work out his way and his friends and he would be alright.

"Do you guys want to order a pizza? I'm fucking starving," Eva suggested. She felt her stomach growl up at her.

"Ooh, I want a cheeseburger sub and large fries," Izzy chimed, sitting up excitedly. Nobody really thought about stopping for food on the way down. Noah was too nervous to put any food into his system. 

"What do they even have around here?"

Izzy typed something into her phone. "I found a local pizza place that has everything we want. Let's order online real quick.

The rest of the night was spent eating takeout and watching television together. Izzy unpacked her copy of Jaws and popped it into Noah's Xbox to watch. Izzy fell asleep resting her head on Eva's lap. Even Noah was dozing off, falling asleep with his head in his hand. Credits were rolling and it was almost midnight. They said their goodnights, Eva carrying a sleeping Izzy off to her room. She promised him she'd make a big breakfast for tomorrow to celebrate their first full day of being there. He looked forward to eating Eva's cooking; despite being good friends with her, he's never once tasted her homemade cooking before.

Noah climbed into his bed and tightly wrapped himself up in his comforter. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be asleep right now. The window next to his bed revealed a gorgeous skyline and a good view of the bay nearby. He told himself he'd unpack the rest of his belongings tomorrow when his eyes weren't being weighed down by sleepiness. He fell asleep to the sounds of what few cars were still on the road and the sound of the airplanes flying overhead like shooting stars.

Maybe moving to Boston wasn't such an awful idea.


End file.
